Good Night, Good Day
by XYZ Affair
Summary: Fred helps Ginny out after a drunken night, and come morning they're both excited to see what lies ahead. Oneshot, PWP, incest, Weasleycest, Fred/Ginny, lemon. Explicit. Mature adults only.


WARNING: Graphic sex, incest, underage. Don't like, don't read. On the contrary, if you do like, let me know in the comments.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the order of the words. Not the characters, certainly not.

* * *

"You're so nice, Freddy," Ginny giggled as her brother carried her up the stairs. She knew he had gotten much too drunk tonight at the family party on the Burrow lawn. The problem with being a Weasley, she thought, is that she has to drink with the boys. What got them tipsy wrecked her. On the bright side, she knew she would always get home safe as long as one of her brothers could carry her.

Fred pushed his sister's door open, laid her down on the bed, then left the room.

"Freddy!" She whined. He came back into the room moments later with a large glass of water from the bathroom across the hall. He sat down on the side of her bed.

"Here. Drink this. We don't want you sick in the morning." Ginny nodded and sat up, propping herself on her elbows and forearms. Fred poured the water slowly into her parted lips and held his other hand against his sister's back for support. She thirstily gulped down the whole thing while her brother watched the swell in her throat bob each time she swallowed. When she finished, he removed the glass from her lips and the water that was on her lips dripped lazily off them onto the front of her satin dress. She lay back down, her head resting on a lush pillow behind her.

"Let's take off this dress Ginny. I'll unzip it, you pull it off." Fred said. Ginny sat up again, and her found the long zipper from the base of her neck to just below her small waist. He unzipped, and she clutched the dress by the bottom hem and pulled it off over her head. She was left braless, wearing just her shoes and tights.

Fred subtly grinned, but seemed unphased as he took off her black pumps, then moved to the waistband of her black tights, which he peeled off to reveal pale legs and again, his sister lacking proper undergarments.

"No knickers either, Gin?" He turned to her bureau and found a grey nightdress and tossed it to her."

"Lines, Freddy!" She giggled, "I don't want lines!"

"No, of course not." His little sister had pulled the dress on but had leaned back again, so it bunched at her hips, leaving her nether regions bare. Fred tried to look away.

"Okay, you all set, Ginny?" Fred asked as he pulled the cotton sheets over his delicate little sister, who was already half gone.

"Fred—can you stay? I have nightmares when I go to bed drunk."

"I highly doubt that. Goodnight Ginny." He kissed her on the forehead.

"No really," she began to whimper, "I do, Freddy! Stay with me tonight." She looked up at him with genuine fear in her eyes. Fred softened his stance.

"Alright, Gin." He kicked off his shoes and undid his bed and the top of his trousers. They fell and he stepped out of them. He unbuttoned his shirt and put it on the ground with his shoes and pants, now only wearing a white t-shirt, boxers, and socks. He peeled off his socks and walked over to the door and made sure it was shut, and then turned off the light. He made his way back to the bed by the light seeping in through the window. Fred climbed under the sheet with his sister.

Light shone brightly into the window and Ginny awoke. She ha a mild headache and she felt warm. It was the wonderfully protected warmth of spooning, and she felt her brother's morning wood pressing into her backside. She pushed her bum into it.

"Mm… G," Fred moaned, still in a sleep state. He pushed his pelvis into Ginny's rear so his hard-on was resting between her cheeks. She reached back and picked up his arm, wrapping his around her torso, so his hand found her breasts. He subconsciously squeezed, then woke up.

"Woah Ginny, I'm sorry" He removed himself from her. "I was thinking about… someone else. You feeling any better this morning?" Ginny wiped sweat off her brow.

"I'm ok, but I smell like a brewery."

"Let's get you into the shower, then." He got up, prompting her to do the same, and picked up her robe and towel from the hooks on the back of the door. "C'mon sleepyhead," he teased. She rolled out of bed and followed her brother across the hall and into the bathroom. She peed while he turned on the shower and adjusted the temperature.

"Ok. The water's good. Into the shower with you." She came over to her big brother and leaned her head against his chest.

"I feel so tired," she whined.

"C'mon," he said, pulling the hem of her nightdress over her head so she stood naked in front of him. "Get in. You'll feel better." He slapped her ass playfully and she squealed. And giggling, opened the shower door and got in.

"Mm, this does feel good, Freddy." He could just see her, through the not-quite-clear glass, as she soaped up and began to wash her breasts. She leaned against the shower wall as he hands traveled downwards, until her fingers disappeared into the apex of her thighs. She sighed.

"Ginny, are you touching yourself, with me right here?" Fred asked, incredulous.

"Unless you'd like to do it, I don't really have a choice. When I wake up with a stiffy in my bum I have some needs to take care of." She said, then moaned, and it became too much for Fred.

"I'll do it," Fred muttered, taking off his shirt and dropping his boxers.

"What?" Ginny asked over the noise of the shower. She did not stop rubbing herself.

"I said, I'll do it," Fred said, opening the shower door, to see his young sister smiling, her fingers playing with her clit.

"I didn't think you'd come."

"You thought you'd be a little slut, throwing yourself at me all night and day, and I wouldn't come in? Don't you worry, I'll come alright." Fred picked up his little sister by the thighs and pinned her against the wall with his body weight, so they'd be the same height. He kissed her long, slow and hard on the mouth as her hands explored his vast skin. The shower poured on the two, hot, but neither seemed to notice.

Fred's hand began to rub at her pulsing clit and feel the wetness that had gathered in her folds. Then, without warning, a finger entered, thrusting slow and steady, then another, the two gaining speed. Ginny tipped her head back in pleasure and Fred sucked and nipped at the perfect skin on her neck. His fingers kept working her, and her hips bucked into him.

"Fuck me, Fred" she moaned. Her brother chuckled.

"What do you think I'm doing?"

"For real, Freddy. I'm so horny it hurts. I hurt. Don't make me hurt, big brother."

"Anything for you." He lined up his impossibly hard cock with her opening. "You want this, baby sister?"

"Take the pain away, Freddie."

He pushed into her, slowly, then waited. He kissed her, and she kissed back, becoming antsy.

"Move." She whined, attempting to push her hips forward, to hump his dick. But she had nowhere to go. She was pinned to the wall.

"Fuck me, please" She grabbed his shoulders and pulled him closer. He finally pulled out to the tip, the in, then out again.

Thrusting, they both moaned as they kissed, and her hand rubbed her clit as he massaged his sister's ample bosom. Her breasts bounced and her legs wrapped around his waist, pulling him tighter.

Needing.

He picked up the pace as both had more urgent breathing.

"Oh God Fred, I'm almost there," Ginny moaned, head back again. His hand quickly replaced hers rubbing her clit. Ginny's nimble finger slipped cleverly into her brother's asshole. He grunted and thrust hard.

"Aw, fuck Gin! So fucking tight, oh fuck!"

"Freddie, fuckfuckfuck-OHH!" The siblings came simultaneously. Fred leaned hard on his sister's small frame.

"Fuck Gin. You're a little pro. Now that the secret's out, you're going to have to keep that up." He sucked her lip.

"Since we didn't really get clean in the shower, how about a bath" Ginny cooed suggestively in his ear.

"Can George come too?" He whispered.

"It's not an issue of whether he'll be able to come. It's a question of if he'll be able to stop," she said. Fred grinned.

"Fuck Ginny, I'm getting hard again already." Fred placed a kiss on her lips and finally pulled out. Ginny turned off the showerhead and turned on the tub.

* * *

A/N: Please leave a comment: I love encouragement, opinions, and critique—it gets me to the next story. Flames on the other hand, will be laughed at and deleted.


End file.
